Mediante un diario
by AdriElenagilbert
Summary: El aseguraba que tenia un poder inimaginable, el me aseguro que le pertenecía pero mediante ese diario lo conocía mas y me sentía atraída por esa serpiente. Pero lo que no imaginaba era que ese apuesto chico era nadie mas que Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, bueno decidí crear este fanfiction en nombre J. S. Armstrong, mi inspiración y mi más grande escritora en este hermoso sitio web._

_Pero quiero aclarar que tanto este fic no me pertenece a mí sino a la grandiosa J. K. Rowling, lo único mío es el OC que aplicare aquí._

_Espero comenten y les guste._

_Capítulo 1._

_El misterioso diario._

_Comenzaba un nuevo año en Hogwarts y como nunca había pasado mis nervios se mantenían de punta, algo extraño en mi estómago me indicaba que cosas inimaginables pasarían este nuevo inicio escolar._

_Sentía una felicidad inmensa de haber sido promovida al sexto curso en Hogwarts todo debido a mi gran inteligencia y a mis destacadas participaciones en las mayorías de las clases, en especial en la de pociones, de alguna manera milagrosa apenas y el profesor Snape me aguantaba de buena gana._

_Aparte de eso me encontraba muy curiosa de este año si poder socializar con el famoso Harry Potter, me había llamado mucho la atención el año pasado a tal punto de querer acercármele y hacerle muchas preguntas pero me contuve mucho, como verán mi curiosidad es muy inmensa a veces._

_El tren se estaciono y los estudiantes comenzaban a salir de sus cabinas, suspire y seguí al grupo entero de estudiantes que ya desembarcaban._

_De repente dos brazos me agarraron los hombros y me comenzaron hacer cosquillas, no tuve duda de saber quién era y no me equivocaba era Kelly, mi mejor amiga y casi la única, puesto no era muy social pero me conformaba con ser una valiente Gryffindor._

**__¡Hey Adriana, ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?!_**

**__Como cada año Kelly_ respondí con una amplia sonrisa._**

**__¿Preparada para otro año de aventuras, o mejor dicho para ti los estudios?_Kelly mofo._**

**__si Kelly estoy ansiosa que nos ensañaran en este año_ sonreí._**

_Conversamos tan animadamente de lo que había hecho Kelly en vacaciones y a donde su familia la llevo en esas anheladas vacaciones o al menos para ella._

_No nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos enfrente de las puertas del gran comedor y todo fue gracias a Joe, una chica de Slytherin._

_Educadamente Kelly y yo le agradecimos, pero sinceramente o me soportaba a los Slytherin su maldita supremacía de sangres puras me tenía, al menos a mí hasta la coronilla._

_Y así comenzó después del gran banquete en el gran comedor, la típica rutina de cada año, clases de Pociones con Snape, clases de Adivinación, clases de Transformación, clases de runas antiguas, pero lo más interesante es entre semanas tuvimos clases con el apuesto profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, si debo admitirlo tenía una sonrisa bella y como no pesar haber ganado la portada de la sonrisa más bella, el famoso Gilderoy Lockhart._

_Entre semanas ese molesto ardor en el estómago que había sentido en el tren de venida regresaba cada vez y lo más misterioso es que aumentaba cuando me acercaba al baño del colegio, era espelúznate que ya no quería poner i un pie en los baños no solo era el ardor en el estómago sino también un escalofrió me recorría la columna vertebral. Pude notar además que el pequeño Harry tenía problemas este año, según los rumores de los muchachos el niño prodigio podía hablar Parsel, la lengua de las serpientes la cual si no mal recuerdo que Salazar Slytherin podía hablar en todos los años que con Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw fundaron Hogwarts. Lo más sorprendente que pude ver fue aquella blogger loca que fracturo el brazo del pequeño Harry y lo peor de todo que al fin del partido el pobre quedara sin un huesos en su brazo._

_Según Kelly dijo que por un pelo la enfermera le devolverá sano su brazo._

_Esa misma noche tuve una mera curiosidad de lo que aparcaba aquella lengua que profesaba Salazar Slytherin en los años que estuvo en Hogwarts. Decidí que la Biblioteca era mi mejor compañera en estos momentos puesto que quien podría ayudarme a las dos de la mañana en punto._

_Silenciosamente emprendí mi camino a esta acompañada con mi varita para que me diera la luz necesaria, aunque estaba siendo un poco estresante debido a que los retratos en los pasillos se quejaban de que no los dejaba dormir y que apagara ya la barita que llevaba conmigo, al fin y al cabo también me sentía nerviosa de que algún profesor o peor aún el director Dumbledore me encontrara a estas horas fuera de la cama._

_Entre en la biblioteca que lucía más lúgubre que un cementerio de los del mundo muggle. Me acerque a todos los estantes posibles, no había nada me supuse en ese mismo instante que tenía alguna relación con los libros de la sección prohibida y eso me gustaba para nada. Pero en todos mis años siempre me desagrado quedarme con la duda, me acerque a la sección prohibida y efectivamente en el tercer estante de la sección encontré un libro que tenía que ver con las creencias de Salazar Slytherin supuse que ahí encontraría algo. Me coloque el libro debajo de la piyama y Salí minuciosamente de ese lugar._

_Mientras caminaba por los pasillos supuse que el pequeño niño Potter se encontraría en la enfermaría curándose totalmente de su brazo. Sería interesante acercármele para hacerle algunas preguntas de su gran fama ''él bebe que vivió al ataque de Lord Voldemort'', al pensar en ese nombre me vinieron los típicos retorcijones en el estómago pero decidí ignorarlo._

_En la tarde casi de noche siguiente me encontraba en la clase de Pociones recibiendo las típicas anotaciones para los próximos exámenes que están muy prontos. Kelly suspiraba a mi lado de lo cansada que estaba de escuchar al viejo cascarrabias y no pude evitar satisfacerle con unas cuantas risitas. Pero en ese momento sentí un revolcón en mi estómago y unas ganas inmensas de vomitar toda la cena del gran comedor, fueron tan fuertes que dude en pedirle permiso a Snape y me aleje del salón corriendo hacia los baños, me adentre en ellos como una loca y lance todo lo que me mareaba por dentro. Cuando Salí pude jurar que lucía peor que fantasma después de penar en una de esas películas de terror. Cuando me acerque al lavabo para poder limpiarme tropecé al punto de caerme de bruces con una cosa pequeña y era de color negro, parecía un diario cuando me agache a verlo y era negro con un nombre medio raro estampado en la parte trasera de este ''Tom Marvolo Riddle'' ese era el nombre del dueño pero que yo sepa no hay ningún Tom Riddle en este colegio del cual haya oído, mi vista volvió al diario sacudiendo esos pensamientos y creí que sería lo correcto conservarlo yo puede que otros lo utilicen para burlarse del pobre chico que lo perdió._

_Tan distraída estuve que no vi que el suelo del baño estaba cubierto de agua que chorreaba de una de las llaves de los lavabos, ignore ese pequeño detalle y me retire, seguramente era la niña esa a las cuales todos conocían como Myrtle, la llorona._

_Volví a la última clase que quedaba, adivinación y por más que quería no podía concentrarme más que en el nombre del chico del diario misterioso_

_Por suerte las horas pasaron volando y sin notar a nadie salí del aula y me encamine casi a tal punto de correr a mi cuarto y me encerré en él, bueno también era el de Kelly y el de otra niña más llamada Lana. Dentro de este saque el diario, me senté en uno de los escritorios pequeños y lo abrí, parecía no tener nada dentro ya que las páginas estaban en blanco y así eran todas mientras más husmeaba en ellas._

_Tome un poco de tinta que se encontraba a mi lado en una pluma y me guie por escribir en ese diario._

**_''Adriana''_**_ me decidí por poner me nombre en el diario._

_No tuve más susto terrible que el que mi nombre desapareciera en un instante._

_''_**_Hola querida Adriana soy Tom Riddle'_**_'. Silencie un grito que quiso escapar de mi garganta en ese momento. ¿El diario me respondió?, y bueno parecía tonta que se podía esperar en este mundo mágico al que pertenecía desde los 11 años._

**_''oye Tom dime, ¿cómo te comunicas conmigo?''._**

**_''soy un recuerdo mi estimada Adriana me mantengo vivo en este diario de hace muchos años atrás''_**

**_''pues eso suena sorprendente y creo que has de ver sido un mago poderoso antiguamente''_**

**_''muy poderoso pequeña''_**

**_''eso es muy interesante''_**

**_'' lo interesante es que una niña que mantiene un poder que no imagina haya encontrado mi diario''_**

**_''¿poder inimaginable?''_**

**_''si poder que me pertenecerá, a ti y a potter son lo que más quería escuchar e inclusive ver si se podía''_**

**_''yo no le__ perten__ezco__ a nadie Tom, me temo que estas siendo muy grosero al asegurar eso''_**

**_'' no mi querida Adriana, tú me pertenecerás te guste o no, tu poder y tu serán míos''_**

_Unos golpes en la puer_ta _me asustaron y cerré de golpe el diario, era Kelly que preguntaba por qué razón estaba cerrado, antes de responder escondí el diario debajo del colchón de mi cama y corrí a abrir_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, y por las personas que leyeron esta historia y les gusto y por ahí a quienes la agregaron a sus favoritos, este capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes con mucho cariño.**

**Y obviamente también va dedicado a mi más grande escritora en Fanfiction, la cual es J. S. Armstrong.**

**Y por último lo hago por mi gran amor que tengo hacia Tom Marvolo Riddle.**

**Capítulo 2.**

**Charla en la cámara secreta.**

Corrí hacia la puerta a donde Kelly golpeaba con insistencia, la abrí y Kelly casi me mata con la mirada que tenía.

-¿Dónde rayos se supone que estabas, te busque después de la clase de Adivinación como una loca y no te encontré y por último, Por que la puerta estaba cerrada y demoraste en abrir?-ahora la cara de Kelly había cambiado de furia a preocupación.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto ahora con el semblante más tranquilo.

-si Kelly, es solo que la verdad no me he sentido bien últimamente, he estado muy mareada y para variar he vomitado hoy todo lo del gran comedor-le sonreí para que ya no se preocupara más de lo normal.

-¿vomitado, eh? Seguro que no es nada grave Adriana, a lo mejor ha sido llenura o la comida ha estado muy rancia para ti-me devolvió la sonrisa.

-si a lo mejor ha sido eso-asegure un poco pensativa.

-¿qué tal si bajamos al gran comedor a terminar la tarea que nos dejó Snape?, la cual no escuchaste porque saliste corriendo como las locas.- se le soltó una carcajada mientras lo decía.

-si vamos conociendo al profesor ha debernos dejado más de dos pergaminos sobre el tema de hoy-puse los ojos en blanco por el estrés que se venía a continuación.

-ok, pues ¡vamos!-Kelly me agarro del brazo y me jalo hacia la puerta, y lo único que hice fue optar por seguirla pero no sin antes echar una mirada hacia mi cama donde se encontraba el diario de ese tal Tom Riddle.

XXXXXXXXX

-¿Tom?-pregunto la niña de ojos castaños con cabello rojizo como el de sus hermanos.

-hola mi querida Ginny, es un placer verte por acá de nuevo-le aseguro el chico con la voz más melodiosa posible para engatusar a la niña.

-Tom hice lo que me pediste le hice llegar el diario a ella, a Adriana-dijo la muchachita esperanzada de que Tom la felicitara por su gran logro según ella, y así parece que sucedió.

-Muy bien Ginny te felicito no me has decepcionado ni en lo más mínimo-sonrió al escuchar que la pequeña le había dado lo que quería, comunicarse con Adriana, el placer fue inmenso al escuchar el pronunciar el nombre de la chica.

-¿Qué hago ahora, Tom?-la niña estaba ansiosa al parecer de seguir ayudándolo.

-paciencia Ginevra, por ahora continuaras haciendo pagar a los sangres sucias y seguirás atormentando al idiota de Dumbledore, creo que el viejo sabio ya sospecha de muchas cosas-soltó una carcajada al imaginarse la cara de terror en su antiguo maestro.

-¿y Harry?, ¿también le harás daño?-esta vez la niña sonaba con miedo y tristeza.

-mis asuntos del todo no te conciernen Ginevra, por ahora limítate si a cuidar lo que me pertenece-sonrió satisfecho para sí mismo que para la niña.

-¿te refieres a Adriana y a Harry, verdad?-su mirada tenía una pizca de incredulidad típica en un Weasly.

-Si me parece que no eres tan ingenua como para adivinarlo, quiero que los vigiles y los cuides en especial de Dumbledore, cuando sea el momento vendrán a mí y tendré lo que más deseo de ella.- su sonrisa esta vez fue solo una curva pero estuvo llena de ansias.

-bueno-respondió Ginny se imaginó que se refería al poder oculto de Adriana.

A continuación Tom se volvió a la oscuridad que reinaba en la cámara de los secretos y Ginny se limitó a salir corriendo de allí.

XXXXXXXXX

-ahhhhhhh- Kelly bostezo a mi lado, estaba cansada y la comprendía, esta vez Snape nos había mandado cuatro pergaminos sobre los hombres lobos y el término licantropía y apenas estábamos finalizando el tercero y mi mano me dolía horrible, pero por parte lo merecía ya que por mi imprudencia de no pedir permiso para el baño cuando quise vomitar nos mandaron esto.

Y ahora si podía entender porque la gente de mis curso, los Gryffindor, y la mayoría de los Slytherin querían asesinarme hasta con la mirada.

Sin importarme más me dedique a terminar la tediosa tarea.

4….3….2….1…..

¡Victoria! Kelly y yo la habíamos terminado dos horas más tarde y optamos que lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos a acostar ya o a Kelly le daría migraña y a mí me explotarían las vistas.

Mientras subíamos las escaleras pudimos observar cómo los muchachos de todas las casas se amontonaban por los corredores al baño. Kelly me jalo de la manga y me arrastro contra el tumulto de gente para poder ver mejor.

¡No podía creerlo!, me solté de Kelly de la impresión, esa frase pintada con sangre en la pared daba más que miedo terror en realidad.

''la hora está cerca enemigos del heredero, preparaos para vuestra ejecución, el heredero está listo para volver al poder y arrebatar lo que le pertenece''

Eso decía claramente y no estaba loca, ''arrebatar lo que le pertenece'', no sé porque pero esa frase causo en mi un gran cosquilleo en mis entrañas.

En ese mismo instante Dumbledore junto con los demás maestros se acercaban por el pasillo y se detuvieron como petrificados al leer la frase y pude notar en momento de pura tensión como Dumbledore paseaba su mirada de Harry, el pequeño Potter hacia mí.

XXXXXXXXX

La mañana siguiente me encontraba desayunando con Kelly en el gran comedor, estaba de lo cierto un poco incomoda debido a las miradas fijas del Director Dumbledore.

-oye Adriana, parece que Dumbledore ha estado muy fijo en ti estos últimos momentos, ¿pasa algo?-era esta vez Oliver Good el que me miraba interesado.

Me sonroje un poco debido a que en el fondo Good me gustaba mucho, pero yo no tenía tiempo para amor con tantas tareas, en ese momento o fue mi imaginación o estoy loca pues sentí que la mesa se estremecía violentamente.

Pero no, no estaba loca ya que la mayoría se alarmo y algunos gritaron cayéndose de espaldas.

-¡Qué diablos!-Oliver protesto a mi lado.

-Oliver, ¿te parece si hablamos después?-sonreí al menos un poco.

-está bien-Good me devolvió la sonrisa alegremente.

Volví a concentrarme en mi plato pero algo rondaba mi cabeza, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

XXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, bueno muchas gracias por los reviews y por seguir fiel este fic, lamento mucho la demora y espero que este capítulo lo disfruten.**

**Como siempre este fic va dedicado a mi más grande escritora en fanfiction que es J. S. Armstrong.**

**Y por último lo hago por mi amor infinito hacia Tom Marvolo Riddle, como todos saben.**

**Capítulo 3.**

**Actos Impulsivos.**

Había ya terminado mi tazón con cereales que me serví en el Gran Comedor esta mañana, por ahora me dirigía a la biblioteca por unos libros para poder estudiar para el próximo examen que exactamente era en una semana y media, pero aun así ya tenía mi tiempo distribuido y es que más vale ser precavido ¿no?

La biblioteca estaba desolada, máximo se encontraban en estos momentos unos tres alumnos de la casa de Ravenclaw que absortos de la realidad mantenía sus vistas pegadas a los libros.

Busque una mesa bien alejada de ellos, no me gustaba que me molestaran cuando intento estudiar, deje mis cuadernos sobre la mesa y me dirigí hacia el fondo de la biblioteca para buscar el libro que necesitaba para estudiar, fue muy fácil encontrarlo en la derecha de uno de los estantes con más libros pesados.

Volví a mi puesto y comencé a tomar los apuntes más importantes de este. Hubo una frase que me dejo sin habla y me llamo mucho la atención, pues casi nunca la había oído.

''La sangre de un unicornio salva al individuo de la misma muerte y alarga la vida pero al costo de que esta se vuelva maldita''.

''Interesante efectivamente muy interesante''-pensé, pero en ese mismo recordé lo de las palabras del heredero de Slytherin y las miradas de Dumbledore que dirigió hacia mí y hacia el niño Potter. Según todo lo que he podido investigar por las narrativas de las mentes asustadizas de Gryffindor es que el heredero ya estuvo en Hogwarts hace cincuenta años aproximadamente y que en ese entonces ocurrieron cosas terribles inclusive peor de las que están pasando ahora y la misteriosa muerte de una niña de sangre impura como solían llamar los Slytherin….. ¿Pero será posible que otro heredero este cumpliendo las mismas fechorías que el anterior o será el mismo heredero que ha regresado al castillo para continuar con su acabose para la gente de sangre impura?

Un ruido detrás de mí me hizo sobresaltar y casi quedarme con el corazón en la boca, me voltee y me di cuenta de que era nada más ni nada menos que Oliver Good.

Me sonroje al verlo sentarse en la silla de alado a la mía. El me miro como estudiándome cuidadosamente y luego decidió dedicarme una de sus hermosas sonrisas sinceras.

-Oye Adriana-me dijo-¿En qué pensabas?

-pues yo em….pensaba en todo esto de lo del heredero de Slytherin-le respondí con sinceridad.

-estamos iguales, ¿sabes? Creo que Dumbledore sabe algo muy importante de estos acontecimientos e incluso quien los comete-razono con la mirada perdida en otra parte.

-¿en serio lo crees?, no he tenido tiempo de razonarlo de esa manera pero me parece que tienes razón en lo absoluto-le revele.

-sin considerar las miradas que Dumbledore ha estado dirigiendo hacia ti y hacia Potter desde el día en que el mensaje del heredero apareció-me comunico atento a mi reacción si rodeo alguno.

-bueno, creo que ya te debes de haber dado cuenta de lo que ha estado ocurriendo-le sonreí para que dejara de observarme tan severamente

-en serio Adriana si algo pasa puedes confiarme lo que necesites cuando quieras-puso su mano sobre la mía encima del escritorio y puedo estar segura de que mi cara se tornó más roja que la de un tomate.

Pero ese momento de emoción se vio interrumpido por una muy fuerte sacudida de la mesa de donde estábamos sentados, fue tan fuerte que Oliver se cayó de su silla al suelo. ¿Pero qué demonios pasaba? Ya esto paso en el Gran Comedor y ahora aquí otra vez, estoy comenzando a creer que en verdad estoy loca y que todo esto es producto de mi increíble imaginación.

Pero alguien mato esas posibilidades.

-Chicos, ¿se encuentran bien?, sintieron ese movimiento fue muy fuerte-una de las chicas de Ravenclaw corrió hacia nosotros inspeccionándonos.

-si estamos bien-le dije más anonadada de lo normal, ¿ellos también lo sintieron? Es como la otra vez en el Gran Comedor.

En eso la puerta de la Biblioteca se abrió en dos pares y por ellas cruzaron Minerva Mcgonagall seguida de muchos más profesores y como broche de oro cerró la entrada Albus Dumbledore.

-¿chicos Por Merlín, están bien?-Mcgonagall hizo ademan de revisarnos a todos y así lo hizo, pero al momento de revisarme me miro con la mayor mirada de preocupación que había acumulado en su vida. Luego Dumbledore se dirigió a mí.

-¿Srta. Adriana algo que tenga que decirnos o al menos decirme?-me dijo sin rodeo o pena alguna de los otros maestros, ante eso también puede sentir como Oliver se tensaba y me miraba con una curiosidad inmensa aquí a mi lado.

-yo creo que nada, Señor-le dije

Dumbledore hizo ademan nuevamente de hablarme pero Minerva le callo.

-Albus por favor, aun o estamos seguros-le dijo con mirada de súplica.

Mientras esto Dumbledore hizo señas con los dedos y todos los maestros se retiraron por la puerta por donde entraron.

XXXXXXXXX

Ahora caminaba por los corredores ya era de noche me había quedado hasta muy tarde en la Biblioteca debido a que seguí estudiando, Oliver se habría quedado conmigo pero después de ese momento alucinante con Dumbledore dijo que tenía que retirarse.

Pero decidí que eso quedaría en el olvido como todas las cosas malas deberían quedar seguramente.

Me aproximaba por los corredores cerca del baño, cuando volví a sentir ese nudo en el estómago ya muy típico de mí y esa sensación de mareo.

Me arrime con poca energía a la pared del corredor y escuche una voz espectral que aclamaba.

_**''Mía, solo mía de ahora y para toda la eternidad, estarás conmigo y nadie más que yo podrá tenerte en su poder, ¿escuchas claro?, mía siempre, Mas te vale que no te opongas a mi decisión porque así será, y los que te quieran alejar de mí, pobres de ellos''**_

Efectivamente estaba volviéndome loca.

Regrese a mi cuarto con los pasos de un canguro pues no tenía la certeza de si estuviera bien o mal.

Al llegar me di cuenta de que estaba vacío, agradecí que Kelly no estuviera allí ya me imaginaba la reprendida de mi mejor amiga al no estar con ella por mucho tiempo.

Pensé que lo mejor sería pegarme un baño para así estar más tranquila, y cuando me adentre en el baño, un grito fue más que suficiente para despertar al mundo entero. Había una nota escrita con sangre en la pared que se dirigía supongo yo hacia mí y era espeluznante el solo hecho de leerla.

_**''Tu cuerpo yacerá a lado del mío en la Cámara secreta, si yo me voy vendrás conmigo''**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola lamento tanto la demora, he estado muy imaginativa estos días y espero este capítulo sea de su total agrado.**

**Dedicado a J. S. Armstrong, y a mi amor por Tom Marvolo Riddle.**

**Capítulo 4.**

**Primer encuentro.**

''Tu cuerpo yacerá a lado del mío en la Cámara Secreta, si yo me voy vendrás conmigo''

Lloraba lo más amargo que podía, esa frase me asustaba y mucho, sentía terror, angustia, desesperación, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía porque estaban pasándome estas cosas. Ya no me encontraba en mi habitación, no claro que no supuse que quedarme allí sería un plan suicida, ahora solo tenía ansias de encontrar a Kelly o a alguien que pueda consolarme y decirme que lo que me estaba pasando no era más que una mala broma o jugada de otro estudiante de Gryffindor, esa era la razón de porque ahora estaba corriendo por los pasillos del castillo como una loca, tanto que los demás alumnos de las otras casas se volteaban al veme pasar tan rápido y llorando a mares. ¡Alguien que me ayude!

Tan distraída estaba en correr y alejarme de lo que me estaba matando por dentro que no me di cuenta que me pase por las puertas del Gran comedor y me desvíe hacia los pasillos que conducían al baño, justo donde esa voz macabra me estaba reclamando como suya. Pare en seco en la entrada a los baños de las chicas, dirigí mi mirada hacia dentro pero nadie se encontraba allí, estaba vacío como siempre, me pregunte si Myrtle la llorona estaría rondando como todas las veces. Sentí un escalofrió al adentrarme en ese lugar deshabitado que daba una tendencia sepulcral.

De repente un ruido a mis espaldas me puso alerta y gire en seco. Ginny Weasly, la niñita recién aceptada se encontraba ahí en frente de mi con una sonrisita traviesa en su pequeño rostro de bebe rechoncha, según yo su felicidad no podía ser mayor de verme con ella.

-Tom estará muy contento conmigo, cuando te entregue a él, tal vez no lastime a Harry-sonrió de oreja a oreja con el comentario y a mí eso me vino como un balde agua fría en la cabeza.

-¿Tom?, ¿Quién es Tom?, ¿Y por qué me entregarías a el?-le dije fingiendo enojo y la verdad es que por dentro estaba temblando, ¿Tom? ¿se refiere acaso al Tom del Diario que encontré esa vez?

-Solo sígueme, Tom no puede esperar más para que vayas a verlo-me dijo secamente como si mis preguntas le interesaran en lo más mínimo-Si tanto estas interesada en saber, si es el mismo del diario que encontraste, Tom Marvolo Riddle, ah por cierto el diario ya lo tengo yo, es muy fácil entrar en tu habitación-me enseño efectivamente el diario con el nombre grabado del chico al final.

No podía estar más furiosa ¿Cómo es que esta niña entra a mi cuarto tan arbitrariamente?, creo que mi cara expresaba mi coraje porque ella prefirió ignorarme para irse a parar frente a uno de los lavabos del baño. Iba a decirle algo pero lo que paso a continuación me dejo muda, los lavabos parecieron alejarse entre sí y el que estaba frente a la muchachita bajo como un ascensor para dar paso todos a una entrada que era un circulo entre todos los lavabos, no supe si correr en ese instante, juraría que iba a correr, pero…

-No te vallas, Tom jamás me lo perdonaría-la niña me miro asustada y suplicándome que no me fuera, ¡Tom! ¡Claro el Tom que aseguraba que tenía ese poder inimaginable! ¡El mismo Tom que me dijo que era suya! Quedarme no era una opción pero los ojos aguosos de Ginny no me dejaron mover ni un milímetro. ¡Diantres! ¡No podría dejar a esta bebe sola!

-guíame hacia el-le demande.

Me asintió muy obediente y me hizo señas de que teníamos que saltar por ese agujero enorme, y así lo hicimos sin más, pero nunca imagine que caería de bruces contra huesos de algún animal o debo decir de varios animales, Ginny me ayudo a pararme, aunque no era necesario la niña insistió. Caminamos por lo que parecía un laberinto sucio y sin salida, sin contar con la piel asquerosa de serpiente con la que nos encontramos, cada vez Ginny se ponía más nerviosa y su pequeño cuerpecito temblaba como la gelatina que se consumía. Poco a poco yo también comencé a temblar algo me decía que tendría que haberme regresado e incluso haber hablado con Dumbledore antes de haber pisado estos lugares horrendos.

Ginny detuvo su marcha al encontrarse con una entrada redonda a la pared con grabados de serpientes en ellas, esto ya no me inspiraba fe, así que sin razonarlo di dos pasos hacia tras justo en ese compas, en mi compas la puerta se fue abriendo y la niña entro por ella y me extendió el brazo para que entrara y así lo hice.

Ya lo único que importaba era saber que era lo que me estaba pasando a mí y lo que verdaderamente quería Tom Riddle.

Mi boca abierta lejos de varios centímetros fue poca al toparme dentro de lo que parecía un altar a las serpientes, había cabezas de ellas a los lados y un largo camino en frente de nosotros donde se alzaba la cara de un adulto mayor con barba y que parecía como si nos estuviera mirando fijamente y algo feo esté a punto de salir de la nada.

-¡Ginevra!-una voz demandante ocupo el silencio de todo ese lugar, temblé desde la medula hasta la punta de mis cabellos.

De la oscuridad se hizo presente la sombra de alguien que al principio no distinguí bien, pero luego poco a poco me fue mostrando su rostro perfectamente estructurado, era muy apuesto el joven. Pero ¿Quién era él?

Su cara tomo un grano pequeño de sorpresa al verme y pude notar en sus ojos un brillo extraño, ¿ansias? Tal vez, es como si hubiera estado esperando por mí ¿será Tom ese chico?

-Tom la he traído contigo, la he vigilado, he recuperado tu diario, he hecho lo que me has ordenado sin ningún error-no me cabía más duda él era Riddle, y sentía mucha rabia hacia este muchacho ahora, así que él había planeado todo esto, era muy ingenioso de su parte haberme hecho pasar todo por lo que tuve que pasar.

-Has hecho muy bien Ginevra, ahora puedes retirarte-le dijo pero sin despegar la vista de mí, y eso empezaba a asustarme , me miraba con tanta precisión y una concentración infinita, parecía estar estudiándome, esos ojos chocolates no solamente estudiaban mi rostro sino que miraban mi cuerpo de arriba abajo y la verdad más incómoda no podría estar. Ginny aún seguía con nosotros sin mover un pie.

-Ginevra se lo que tienes pensado decirme, hablaremos luego de eso-le insistió Tom a que se fuera. -¿estás seguro?-le reto la niña. –NOS VEREMOS LUEGO GINEVRA A NO SER QUE QUIERAS QUE MI PACIENCIA LLEGUE A LOS LIMITES –demando en voz alta el joven al frente mío.

-si Tom-la niña me miro como compadeciéndome y desapareció por donde habíamos nosotros entrado hace minutos atrás. Las puertas de ese lugar detrás de ella se cerraron dejándome a mí sola y con Tom atrapada en este lugar.

-Debo decir que me siento satisfecho de que estés aquí, espere mucho tiempo, y de paciencia es lo que carezco-sonrió de medio lado enarcando su perfecta ceja.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?, habla y déjate de rodeos-le rete con mis palabras aunque este temblando por dentro, como la valiente leona que era no lo iba a demostrar en lo absoluto.

-creo que fui lo suficientemente claro contigo con mis mensajes y con mis palabras en mi diario-señalo el piso donde yacía el diario con sus iniciales después de que Ginny haya salido del lugar.

En un movimiento rápido Tom tomo mi muñeca derecha y me jalo contra su cuerpo, quede tan cerca de él que nuestras frentes rozaron al igual que mi nariz con la suya. Hice ademan de soltarme de su agarre, y creo que mi mirada fue la más fiera que pude haber puesto pero a él le pareció que hice alguna gracia, eso sí que me enojo. Pudo notarlo aunque su reacción me tomo por dolor, me apretó la muñeca con fuerza.

-Podre parecerte un muchacho de tu edad pero podrás encontrarme muy persuasivo y no me gusta que me nieguen lo que quiero y cuando lo quiero-no pude evitar sonrojarme había acercado su rostro a mi cuello para susurrarme esas palabras cerca del oído.

-pe….pe…pero, aun no entiendo por qué yo-tartamudee con mucho nerviosismo.

-aun no es momento de que liberes ese poder, por ahora las cosas llevaran su curso-pude sentir sus manos entrar en los bolsillos de mi túnica y saco algo de él, ¡mi varita!

Se alejó de mi un poco, y con cautela deletreo unas palabras en otro idioma, ¡parsel! Tomo mi mano y pareció término la frase, en ese instante una imagen de una serpiente apareció en mi brazo derecho.

Sus labios se dirigieron a mi brazo y beso el tatuaje, luego me sonrió de medio lado.

¿Qué rayos significaba eso?, pero no puede evitar que un sentimiento de gusto se disipara en mi estómago. Entonces solo entonces me acaricio el tatuaje, se sentía muy bien.


End file.
